


Life with Sherlock

by Readerstories



Series: Sherlock Holmes x reader [25]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reader Insert, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: Hiya love, could you do something where Reader lives with Sherlock after John has gone to live with Mary and they solve a case together and have a lot of fun? But please don’t make reader and Sherlock in a relationship or give her the power of deduction, make her a bit like how Molly was in The Empty Hearse. Thank you!!





	

Living with Sherlock is not easy to describe, the best way would perhaps be to call it fun in a nightmare. He was messy with things he did not care for, would sometimes stay up way to long for it to be healthy, and could drive almost anyone insane. But most days it was fine. You would go to work and then help him with whatever case he was doing. Today it’s was just a small, simple one. Who would have poisoned the old man’s dog? Honestly it wasn’t much, but Sherlock had been cooped up inside to long that you had more or less nagged him into just taking one. It would do him some good to do something else than waking you up at 4 am playing the violin.

In the end it hadn’t been much of a mystery after all. The poisoner turned out to just be a disgruntled neighbour unhappy with the dog pooping in his yard. You had reported him the police and then left to get some food. Sherlock said he wasn’t hungry, but you got him some Thai food anyway. Since the man didn't live too far away from Baker Street, you were walking instead of taking a cab like usual. Sherlock is walking briskly ahead of you, not really paying much attention to anything else except his phone. What he is looking at you have no idea, hopefully it’s another case. He’s going to need one soon; you need to sleep properly at night without him climbing the walls.

“Sherlock, slow down! I can’t keep up with you!” You wiggle the bags, reminding him that you have the food. You hear him snort, but he does slow down slightly, allowing you to catch up with him. You are almost back at the flat, only a few minutes way, so there’s no need for him to walk so fast.

“No need to be dramatic. I know that case wasn’t what you had hoped, but at least it was something. You were driving both of us insane, plus you needed the fresh air.” You stop, waiting for a gap in the traffic so you can cross the road and get inside.

“Your definition of fresh air is a bit off; London air can’t exactly be called fresh when it’s so many cars around.” Of course, when Sherlock finally decides to break the silence it’s to say another sarcastic remark. There’s finally a pause in the flow of cars, so you both cross the street before you can answer him back.

“Yeah, yeah, mister smarty-pants. I’ll just call it less stuffed air than inside our flat.” He walks in front of you, opening the door and letting you in. You walk in front of him, and walk into the flat, still talking to him over your shoulder. You dump the bags in-between the usual mess of books and experiments on the kitchen table. You hope and think nothing is too bad to have next to food (Sherlock had promised after that time when you both got sick from something that he would clean up better).

“If nothing we at least got some exercise and food.” Hearing a sigh from the living room where Sherlock has plopped down on the couch, you laugh. You rummage around in a drawer and find some clean-looking cutlery, hoping this too is actually clean.

“Yep, you are definitely eating too, even if I have to shove the food down your throat.” Picking up the takeout containers you join Sherlock, placing his food on the table in front of the couch, setting yourself down on one of the chairs. After some grumbling he takes it and you both start eating. At least he will be okay for a whole now.

**Author's Note:**

> Putting all my work from my tumblr on here as well.


End file.
